The present disclosure is related to an armrest for a vehicle seat that is pivotable between an in-use position where the armrest is substantially horizontal and a stored position where the armrest is at the opposite end of its range of motion from the in-use position.
For example, JP 2001-197959 discloses an armrest for a vehicle having cup holder portions that are supported in a pivotable manner relative to the armrest. The cup holder portions hold, for example, cups, PET bottles, or drink cans.